


Ultimate Surrender Compilation

by Emono



Series: Ultimate Surrender [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, M/M, MORE UNLISTED PAIRINGS, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Wrestling, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The RT crowd as professional entertainers who compete in a erotic professional wrestling series called "Ultimate Surrender". Little snippets into the daily life of someone scrolling through their videos. Porn AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Surrender Compilation

** This is an AU of a porn series called [Ultimate Surrender](http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Surrender). To summarize - you wrestle and whoever wins gets to top and dominate the other. This is kind of loosely based off of it.[ Here's the tag on my blog](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/search/ultimate+surrender+au) so you guys can see what I'm talking about.  **

** The only thing you really need to know is that their uniform is basically armbads, boots, and spanks or high cut shorts with ties on each side of their hips they can be ripped off mid-fight. Also the style of the fic is like if you were actually just casually scrolling through Pornhub or Spankwire or something and randomly watching vids. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated. **

_**** _

 

* * *

 

_**  
Click ** _

 

“ _Twink’s first fight W/ Daddy Dom and spanked HARD”_

  
  


Michael was fresh faced, a pure twink - all freckles and untamed curls and love handles. Fat thighs that made you want to worship and lips that made you want to fuck. He was clad in gaudy gold spanks that cut high with matching armbands, a stark contrast to his bearded foe - Geoff, known for being a bit of a Daddy.

  
  


It was no surprise that Geoff took him down fast with an arm twist pin that made him tap.

  
  


“Stand still,” Geoff barked the order, holding Michael by the throat and ripping off the boy’s armbands. Michael was all flushed in shame and already nervous. “Down, boy.” But Michael stayed standing and it made the older man snarl. He snatched a fistful of cinnamon curls and dragged the Young Pup across the mat, tossing him down in the middle of the ring. Michael tumbled gracelessly, putting up a little bit of a fight as Geoff sat on his haunches and put him over his lap. He squirmed, the cameras burning trails into his exposed ass and back. 

  
  


“ Still fighting even after I beat your ass,” Geoff griped, knocking his head into the mat by the grip in his hair. “Guess I have to  _ actually  _ spank you to remind you of what happens after you surrender.”

  
  


Michael knew he was looking for a verbal response so he kept his lips pursed tight.

  
  


Geoff eyed the gorgeous, plush boy spread out in front of him, mouth watering. “Stupid brat.”

  
  


The  _ crack  _ of the first spank made Michael wince and then the sensation hit him. Painful and then pure heat, bleeding into pleasure that made his cock twitch. His left cheek burned and he expected to be classically spanked for being a disobedient little shit but the next smack was to his thighs. He yelped, surging forward to get away, but Geoff’s hold was tight. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .”

  
  


His voice rose in pitch with each smack, crackling when the blows rose up his thighs to his reddened cheeks. 

  
  


“Spread your legs.”

  
  


Michael’s mouth trembled as the haze of submission started to creep up on him. “N-N…”

  
  


“Boy, you better behave or this is going to get a lot worse,” Geoff hissed through his teeth. Another sharp smack had him keening and spreading his thighs. “Good slut. Stay.”

  
Michael sniffled and tried to hide his face but Geoff fisted his curls again and tipped his head up for the camera to capture. He delivered a swift slap to the boy’s balls and they turned blood red, the sound that squeaked out of him overly delicious. He gave them another hit and he openly sobbed, cock ruddy and leaking onto Geoff’s bare thigh. “You’re going to get another unless you spread those cheeks.”

  
  


Though Michael’s fingers were a little shaky, he reached back and took handfuls of his own ass to expose his hole. It was messy with lube and gaping from the prep he’d done before they started shooting. Geoff wet his lips and gave the camera a saucy grin before he spanked Michael’s cute hole, watching it twitch and feeling the boy writhe on his lap with the sweetest little squeal. He made sure not to hit it as hard as he did those plush thighs but he tapped it sharply enough to make it dark and tempting, Michael’s fingers so deep in his own welted cheeks that they turned white around the digits. The brat was loving it.

  
  


“Are you going to be good now?” Geoff demanded

  
  


Michael nodded, breath coming in shudders. “Yes.”

  
  


Geoff smacked his hole so hard he cried out, an intense tear slipping down his cheek. “What was that?”

  
  


“Y-Yes, Daddy.”

  
  


“That’s my boy.”

  
  


-

 

_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _Fit Hottie Exposed and Fucked”_

  
  


Jeremy was thrown against the Old Dogs like a sacrifice. Though he was skilled and could easily change his weight class, Sorola kept scheduling him to go against the larger guys because the ratings showed that people loved seeing him getting wrecked. He’d started out as a fluffer and still happily took on the job on the fly, but how he’d gotten from there to here was a blur of matches and musk.

  
  


Jeremy yelped as he was basically tossed over Burnie’s shoulder, hitting the mat with a thump and punching out most of his breath. He was trying his best not to get caught up in the games the man played but there was also pure strength to watch out for. He tucked his knees underneath himself and tried to lift up, to defend himself, but huffed when Burnie pounced on him. The older man was heavy and covered him in a way he knew the audience got off on, one arm wrapping around his middle while the other hand wandered to grope at his thigh.

  
  


“They’re going to love seeing me bend you in half,” Burnie growled happily in his ear, sounding as if he’d already won as he slapped the Young Pup’s bare skin. “These thighs kill me, kid. They’re going to look nice all spread out while I fuck you raw.”

  
  


Jeremy grit his teeth when he felt the ties of his drunk get unlaced with quick, easy movements. He tried to buck the man off but he was thick with muscle and he had gravity on his side. He was in prime place for Burnie’s signature move and if he got caught he was done for.

  
  


And then it happened.

  
  


Burnie caught his arms in a full nelson and dragged him backwards, making him rise up. Jeremy thrashed against him, breaking one arm free just long enough to jab him in the gut. But Burnie fought through it and snagged it up again, this time locking the hold. In one quick, awkward motion Burnie got his legs around the younger man’s waist and hooked his legs beneath him. This let Burnie’s thigh lay over Jeremy’s own so he could dig his knees into the mat and properly spread his legs, rendering him immobile. 

  
  


It also exposed his chest and everything between his legs to the eager camera. Jeremy flushed from his nips all the way up to his hairline, still struggling trying to break the hold. It was a little hard to breathe and Burnie was grinding his covered cock against his lower back like a damn dog.   
  
“ Just give up, Little J. You’re not getting out of it. And look.” Burnie strung him tighter, pressing his hips out so Jeremy’s legs spread that much more. His cock was already heavy with the anticipation of getting a rough fuck. Burnie always treated his boys so good and though he wanted to win, to spank Burnie’s ass red and then make him bounce on his dick in front of an audience, he also wanted to get a taste of that thick cock and get a damn good ride. “Everyone can see how bad you want it.”

  
  


Jeremy huffed and panted and struggled until the heat became too much and the head of his dick was shining with pre. “I-I give…”

  
  


“What was that?” Burnie taunted cruelly. 

  
  


“I surrender!” Jeremy shouted, cheeks so red they looked like they would catch fire. Burnie’s hold was released and he fell to the mat, palms catching on the mat as he tried to find his breath again. Once he got his bearings he realized his ass was exposed to the older man and he’d surely lost. He peeked over his shoulder and Burnie’s wicked grin made his cock twitch.

  
  


“On your knees. I want you to taste the dick that’s going to make you cry, kid.”

  
  


_ Bring it, old man. _

  
  


-

  
_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _Soft Bear Rocks Twink’s World”_

  
  


Jack was a total bear in the ring. His holds were like iron and he liked to get on his back, wrap his opponent to his chest (their legs tangled up together), and then jerk them off until they started to give in. He was a fan favorite and had the ability to be a total teddy or a feral top. He was a gentlemen with the boys and crew alike and would often take the losers out for dinner.

  
  


He’d been particularly vicious to Ray today. The Young Pup, the Rose, was sprawled out in front of him on his side. He had dark scratches over his shoulders and thighs, bite marks riddled over his chest. He was whining and cupping his cock, flushed shamefully from his hard he was. His pretty hole was dark and puffy from the rough fingerfucking Jack ahd given him - had pinned him on his side and thrust three fingers into him until he finally tapped the mat.

  
  


Jack’s wild energy faded into a soft expression and gentle hands that rubbed over the boy’s thigh. Ray blinked up at him, frowning a little. “Are you ready for what I’m going to do to you?

  
  


Ray blushed more darkly and he was reminded of just how gorgeous the boy was. “J-Jack…?”

  
  


“I’m going to lay down and you’re going to ride me,” Jack ordered, but there wasn’t an edge to it. “You’re going to work my cock like a good boy and show off all your pretty self to the cameras.” He ran his fingers up the boy’s stomach and to tweak his nipple, making him whine. “I want them to see everything.”

  
  


Ray swallowed thickly. “Yes, sir.”

  
  


“That’s my sweet one.”

  
  


-

 

_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _British slut rammed by winner, begs to come TWICE”_

  
  


“Ungh, ungh, ungh.”

  
  


The cute little choked noise was puffing out from Gavin’s swollen lips with every thrust. Ryan smirked and took the Young Pup’s wrists, dragging them up and forcing his lithe body into a pretty arch. He’d put Gavin on his knees and he was helplessly suspended now, flushed face up to the camera as he got jabbed into by a hard cock. Ryan snapped his hips forward in a sharp, unforgiving rhythm in a way he knew was pounding the boy’s tender prostate. Even prepped as well as he was, Gavin was still painfully tight around his dick and he was already pretty close. They’d have to probably take five minute for him to calm down because Gavin was too good, too tasty, at least today.

  
  


There was something about the Brit today - the smell of his expensive cologne, the extra fluff to his hair, how lotioned and velvety his skin felt, how closely he’d shaved. 

  
  


“ Showing off for Michael, aren’t you?” Ryan growled out, keeping an iron grip on those thin wrists. He didn’t slow his pace so Gavin just kept choking like he was getting his throat fucked instead. “Getting all prettied up so he can see how hot you are when you’re stretched around a fat cock. You want him to get jealous, don’t you?  
  
He pulled him back harder, making him arch painfully and whimper.

  
  


“You want him to know what he’s missing.”

  
  


“ Ryan,” Gavin drew out pathetically. “Just...just shag me and  _ shut up _ .”

  
  


Ryan’s smirk faltered and he realized he’d hit a sore spot so he threw Gavin down and made a quick plan to fuck him standing up against the wall. “Up, slut.”

  
  


-

 

_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _Favs Battle it OUT, British Twink Gags on cocK!!”_

  
  


Gavin let out a sound like a mewl as Michael manhandled him, laying a knee on his shoulder to keep his cheek to the mat but twisting his hips at a tight angle that showed off his fit muscle and tan skin. Michael hooked the other’s leg with his own and drew it up closer to the Brit’s chest, spanks stretching tight. He strengthened his pin with one hand land flat beside his knee, the other groping his ass. 

  
  


“ There we go.” Michael shot a smirk at the camera before he dipped his head down and dug his teeth into the knot that held the Brit’s trunk-spanks together. He tore at it a little before he dragged the loop up, the knot coming unraveled to reveal sweet skin. They had gone two rounds and he was determined to win. They were both out of breath and littered in scratches and red blotches from bites, sweat glistening across their backs and thighs. He ripped the material away and it puddled on the mat, exposing an already hard cock and a wet, pink hole. “You ready to give in, Gavvy?”   
  


“ Bite me,” Gavin spat as he clawed at the mat, squirming to get away. 

  
  


“Bite this cute little ass.” Michael shoved two fingers into the clenching rima and moaned low at how tight it was around him. “Can’t wait to get my dick in this.”

  
  


Gavin gasped sharply and his eyes went wide, cheeks flaring red in surprise and delight. Liquid heat splashed into his belly and he pushed back into it before he remembered he hadn’t surrendered yet and he could still maybe win if he got away. He could win the privilege of face-fucking Michael on camera and maybe scratch all across his thighs and spank them red before coming all over him. Maybe even sit him on a fat plug and make him suck his cock…

  
  


The images didn’t help soothe his lust and his drooling cock gave him away. 

  
  


“Fucking tight little ass,” Michael muttered fondly, pulling his fingers out to give the Brit a sharp spank that made him squeak. He shoved his fingers back in and got one of those candy sweet whimpers that drove the audience nuts in comments. He wanted to lick into Gavin’s mouth and taste the noises from the source but that wasn’t in the cards right now. The Brit was all slippery and warm inside. Michael lost his concentration as he pictured eating him out, maybe bending that uncut cock back so he could lick at both.

  
  


Gavin moved an inch away and Michael snapped back into focus, the laser focus of the cameras burning trails into his skin. He needed to fuck Gavin  _ now _ , he craved it, and he knew just what made his boy tick. He leaned down and pressed his forehead into that wild hair, lips brushing the shell of his ear. He wasn’t sure if the mics could pick him up but he didn’t care. 

  
  


“ You know you want my dick, Gavvy,” Michael taunted with a low husk that had the Brit breaking out in goosebumps. “You love giving into me. Know why? Cause you’re  _ mine _ , an imported little slut to choke on my cock. The fans can see how much you fucking love it.”

  
  


Gavin trembled underneath him, hips rocking into his fingers. 

  
  


“ Am I going to have to cuff your dick?” Michael teased, licking over his smooth cheek to taste the heat there. “You gonna’ come early and break the rules, twink?” He pulled his fingers out again and left a shining trail as he ran his hand from the dip of his back, down and squeezing his cheeks, and then groping his thighs. “You know why? ‘Cause you like being mine.”   
  


Michael cracked the Brit across the ass  _ once  _ and he squawked. “I surrender!”

  
  


Michael’s eyes lit up. “Fuck yes.”

  
  


Everyone was surprised by the way Gavin flipped onto his back and spread his legs wide, biting his lip while tears glistened in his lashes. He looked like a heated cat and it brought up all sorts of naughty thoughts like breeding. “Fuck me, Michael, please.”

  
  


Michael didn’t care about the rules or the cameras in that moment. He cupped Gavin by the nape and pulled him up into a filthy kiss, licking the Brit up like he’d wanted and enjoying the slide of those firm lips against his own. Gavin’s tiny whine was like sugar and he pulled away with a sloppy noise. “Don’t need to beg me, babe. Pick those legs up for me.”

  
  


-

 

_** Click ** _

 

“ _bear Daddy fucks hot blonde into submission”_

  
  


Jack was not forgiving today. Ryan had put up a dirty fight and had left an impressive bruise on his shoulder to the shape of his teeth. It throbbed with his heartbeat and he wasn’t happy about it.

  
  


Ryan was sitting in the middle of the mat and recovering from his pin, rubbing his sore arm from how hard the other had jerked it. Jack eyed his victim’s form and saw that Ryan was in a low weight week, softness trimmed down a little (but free doughnut week was coming up and he knew they’d all bump up a weight class). Ryan must have been in a mood the past couple weeks because he’d let his hair grow without them noticing. Fine, golden hair was bunched up in a bun that had held up during their fight and he wanted to wreck it.   

  
  


“Get up on your knees.” Ryan huffed and obeyed. Jack dropped to his knees behind him and curled his fingers into the hair tie, snapping it easily so soft tresses spilled all between his fingers. He only took a second to enjoy the feeling before he balled it up into a fist, seizing the man’s hip as well to drag him straight onto his cock. Ryan let out a pathetic whimper as his hair was pulled and his prepped hole gave easily under the other’s hefty cock. He gagged a little as Jack bottomed out and he could feel every hot inch filling him up.

  
  


“That’s it. Bite like a bitch, get fucked like one.”

  
  


The camera captured Ryan’s blissful expression as he was fucked with a vengeance and kept close by the tight grip in his hair. 

  
  


-

 

_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _behind the SCENES Bara slut begs Daddy for cock”_

  
  


Geoff limbered up with teasing winks at the camera guys. They were filming him for pan shots and the intro so he was stretching wide, giving them a good look at the way the muscles in his thighs and arms bulged. He palmed himself casually and made the young intern Kerry blush. Geoff knew he was impressive even soft like he was and he used it to his advantage to play mind games with the younger crowd.

  
  


Speaking of the younglings - Kovic, his opponent today, strutted past the camera woman and the sound guy that were supposed to be filming his own intro. There was a fresh heat in his dark eyes and a grin on his face that promised something filthy. He bypassed everyone on the mat and went right for Geoff, making a grab for his hips. Geoff almost caught the kid in a headlock and told him to save it for the match but Kovic leaned into him, wetting his cute lips before breaking into a big grin. 

  
  


“You better fuck me good today, Daddy,” Kovic purred, fingers fanning over the older man’s hips.

  
  


Geoff felt a lazy warmth start in his chest and he smirked back, reaching around a grabbing a handful of his tight ass. “Well I haven’t won  _ yet _ .”

  
  


“You better win.” Kovic dug his nails into his side and the bit of pain had his nerves firing. “I need to get fucked and I’ve been thinking about your cock all day. I’m not going to let you win.” His voice dropped low. “But you’re going to regret it if you lose.”

  
  


Geoff patted the boy’s ass and laughed, ears turning red. “You got it, bitch. Get ready.”

  
-

 

_** Click ** _

  
  


“ _Old pro surprise gangbanged by Young Pups”_

  
  


Joel did not expect to lose to Ray but he accepted it. The Young Pup was quick and fierce and determined to top, he just couldn’t keep up. He got on his knees and huffed at the smirking brat, waiting to be smacked around and humiliated a bit before they got to the fucking. But even more surprising than the win was the punishment.

  
  


Ray gave a whistle. Joel frowned sharply as Michael and Gavin came out from the wings, both already hard and wet-lipped from fluffing each other. The three Young Pups surrounded him and suddenly Joel felt like he was more than surrendering, he was offering himself up as prey. He looked between the three boys and his cock gave a heavy twitch, a new flush working its way up his cheeks. 

  
  


They pounced on him in unison. He got shoved onto his back, thighs met with stinging slaps until he spread them. He thought for sure he’d get get train fucked for a few shots, each one of Team Lads taking their turn with his ass, but they seemed to have different plans.

  
  


“ Perfect,” Ray hissed through his teeth as he sank down on Joel’s cock, the pre-prep taking away a lot of the usual burn. Joel’s cock had a curve to it that was  _ made  _ to find a prostate and the spongy head grazed right over it on the first try. “Mm, one of you guys fuck his mouth. I don’t want him to think this is a reward.”

  
  


“You got it.” Gavin’s lilt made the statement almost cute as he straddled Joel’s head and grabbed his hair. “Open up.”

  
  


Joel’s mouth dropped open and the Brit’s cock fucked between his lips. He went pretty shallow but he started to rock into his mouth, moaning prettily for the camera as he dragged his cock along the man’s agile tongue. It lapped at him as best it could as Joel struggled to fuck into Ray as fast as he was barking at him for.

  
  


“ Fucking old man,” Ray growled, slapping a hand down onto the pale, flexing stomach. “ _ Faster _ .”

  
  


“ Aw, look at him,” MIchael crooned as Joel’s face got ruddy from the rough treatment and his hips started snapping up as fast as he could go all pinned down. “He’s  _ trying _ .”

  
  


“He’s got a bloody hot mouth,” Gavin puffed out.

  
  


Ray’s eyes lit up and he started to bounce harder, dripping at the new idea. “Switch with me in a second, Vav. I want you to ride his dick while Michael sits on his face.”

  
  


Joel groaned around the Brit’s cock, suddenly wanting so bad to fuck a tight hole while he licked at one. The boys shifted around and Michael less-than-carefully sat on his face, fat cheeks spread so he could fuck his tongue into the dry rim. It seemed like Michael wasn’t looking to get fucked but Gavin was, messy rim popping around the head of his cock a few times before he dropped down to the hilt.

  
  


“ That’s it,” Ray husked somewhere behind him. “Use him, boys. Joel’s just a little fuck doll for us right now. Oh  _ shit _ .”

  
  


Joel wasn’t sure exactly what Ray was exclaiming about at first, what had made him so breathless, but then he heard a wet noise that wasn’t him rutting into Gavin. He took Michael’s fat cheeks in his hands and moved a little, peeking around the boy to see what was going on. The two Young Pups were making out on top of him, tongues peeking out from the seal of their gorgeous lips. They looked lovestruck, lashes fluttering and hands grasping at one another. They were both riding him, remembering that they were being recorded, but the moment above him looked a little too intimate for porn.

  
  


Ray was gaping at them, flushed and adoring.

  
  


Joel decided to push it back into “surrender” territory and jolted his hips up, fucking into Gavin so hard it made the boy squeal into his heated kiss. Michael’s sudden snarl made his stomach clench and the Young Pup whipped around, restraddling his chest and slapping a hand onto his throat. Joel gasped just once before Michael clamped down. Even with an angry snarl on his face, Michael still was careful to squeeze the sides and not his trachea so he got breathless and hot but there was no real danger.

  
  


It looked damn good on camera, and the jealousy was just a plus. 

  
  


“Fucking Old Dog,” Michael growled, hunching over him and making a real show of it. “Cocky bitch. You better fuck my boy good or I’m going to sit you on the fattest plug we have while we jizz on that pretty face of yours.”

  
  


There was hardly a beat of silence before Ray spoke up. “Can we do that anyway?”

  
  


“Why the fuck not? Look at him, he’s ready for it.”

 

  
"Fuck yes."  
  
  


 

 


End file.
